Tout recommencer
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Il est dur d'aimer quelqu'un. La force de l'amour de Bella et Edward leur permettra-t-il de faire face à l'adversité, même quant cette adversité est la personne que vous essayer d'aimer... Trad de Chedea


Il ne reste que 3 chapitres avant la fin de Loyalty and Love mais en attendant voici un one-shot du même auteur oû Bella et Edward sont humains, j'espère qu'il vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Tout recommencer...<strong>

"Tu viens te coucher ?" lui demanda Bella. Elle avait le sentiment de savoir déjà quelle allait être sa réponse, mais elle demanda tout de même.

"Non pas tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard," murmura Edward. Il était calme, juste comme elle l'était, terre à terre. Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Il le savait et elle aussi. Il n'était juste pas sûr de celui d'entre eux qui allait briser l'état actuel des choses et confronter l'autre.

"S'il te plait," murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle suppliait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher seule, de s'endormir dans un lit vide, voulant un homme qui se trouvait seulement dans la pièce à côté, mais refusait sa présence nuit après nuit. Elle s'endormait sans lui à ses côtés et se réveillait après qu'il se trouvait déjà sous la douche. Il allait de la maison au travail, ils mangeaient dans un relatif silence, pas tout à fait inconfortable, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec un silence réconfortant. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide boite et de ce stupide anneau, et de cette stupide proposition en mariage pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête, et donc à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas dire oui. Elle pouvait voir son visage de nouveau dans sa mémoire, la façon dont il pensait qu'elle plaisantait alors qu'elle le rejetait. Il avait même ri. Puis la façon dont ses yeux avaient perdu leurs étincelles, son sourire s'était effacé, son corps entier s'était figé alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Non, Bella. Pas tout de suite," répondit Edward. Chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix maintenant, c'était comme si sa blessure devenait plus profonde, lui rappelant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Alors il laissait sa voix être en colère pour lui, la blessant comme elle l'avait fait, la repoussant. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella se défende.

"Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas. C'est ridicule, foutuement ridicule," cria-t-elle presque. Bella ne jurait jamais, mais elle était tellement en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir la situation de son point de vue, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas. S'il ne comprenait pas, au moins pouvait-il consentir à être en désaccord et savoir que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser maintenant.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda Edward en retour, sa voix toujours basse. Mais il était surpris. Bella blasphémant était une chose à laquelle il n'était pas familier. Elle avait des moments oû 'bon dieu' ou 'bordel' s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme tous le monde, mais l'entendre jurer ainsi était pour lui comme une giffle. Elle devait vraiment être en colère contre lui, furieuse en fait, pour parler ainsi.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne me parles pas. Tu travailles plus d'heures que jamais, même plus que lorsque nous travaillions tous les deux pour garder nos têtes hors de l'eau et apporter de la nourriture sur la table. Lorsque tu es la maison, j'ai l'impression que tu es un étranger. Cela me rends folle. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'épouser, Edward. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas prête, je ne peux pas accepter n'importe quelle fantaisie que tu as de la vie que tu voudrais, je ne suis pas prête."

"Non, je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi autant que je voulais passer la mienne avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir cru quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, que c'était pour toujours, juste comme quand moi je le disais. Je suis désolé que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime," répondit-il, se levant de la chaise oû il était assis, la mettant en colère alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, blessant sa fierté de nouveau, brisant son coeur avec de simples mots.

"Ce n'est pas du tout cela ! Oh tu ne comprends toujours pas ! Cela n'a aucun rapport avec combien je t'aime. Je n'ai pas dit non parce que je voulais te blesser, ou parce que je ne t'aime pas. C'est à cause de moi, Edward. Moi. Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas prête. Mais je t'aime vraiment. Et je croyais que tu m'aimerais toujours. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort."

Ca y'était. La fin. Il ne pouvait plus. Edward gronda pratiquement alors qu'il se sentait déchiré, souffrant intérieurement. Il ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre Bella, enfin jamais vraiment. Il s'était énervé une fois ou deux, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Mais ça ? Elle venait de l'accuser de ne pas l'aimer, et elle semblait si convaincue.

"Ne me dis pas de telles choses," la prévint-il. Elle le regarda, une complexité d'émotions se lisait sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était frustrée, vexée, elle se sentait seule même lorsqu'il se trouvait debout juste à côté d'elle.

"J'essaye juste d'être honnête," admit-elle. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux et continua à la regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il soupira.

"Tu veux de l'honnêteté ?" demanda-t-il. C'était une question rhétorique. Bella s'en fichait. Elle dit 'oui' de toute façon.

"Tu es si sûre que je ne t'aime pas ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que les moments oû je ne pense pas à quel point tu es belle, compatissante, pleine d'esprit, intelligente, douce, passionnée et forte, à ton incroyable sens de l'humour, à la façon dont tu me défie chaque jour, peut-être que je pense vraiment à d'autres choses."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

"Sais-tu ce qui occupe mon esprit la plupart de mes journées ? Ton sourire. La façon dont tu m'embrasses, la première chose que tu fais le matin. Comment tu trouves toujours des excuses dans une dispute, même quand nous savons tous les deux que j'ai tort. Je t'ai vu pleuré une seule fois et c'est lorsque Charlie était malade, et je déteste que le reste du monde te blesse, comment j'ai dû m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque tu sanglotais dans mes bras et me suppliais de faire quelque chose, et que je devais vivre avec le fait que je ne pouvais pas. Le regard que tu as quand tu es concentrée, comment tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu entends une chanson que tu aimes, la passion que tu éprouves dans chaque cellules de ton corps, comment tu n'as pas honte de faire des choses ridicules comme danser sur une table à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie." Bella se retint de sourire. "Et puis tu m'as regardé, cela n'avait aucune importance que nous nous trouvions dans le bar le plus bondé de toute la ville, avec la musique si forte que je ne pouvais pas entendre quelqu'un crier à côté de moi, et on devait se trouver à qelques centimètres l'un de l'autre pour se voir tellement il faisait sombre, c'était juste toi et moi."

"La façon dont je voulais me battre avec l'enfoiré qui a touché ton bras lorsque nous sommes sortis diner pour l'anniversaire d'Alice comme si j'avais une sorte de droit sur toi, tu es mienne, tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens. Je savais que je t'aimais le jour oû je t'ai rencontré. Tout ce que tu as fait était sourire dans ma direction, dire ton nom et tendre ta main vers moi, mais je pouvais le voir alors, le sourire facile, le beau rire, tes yeux magnifique et la façon dont ils semblent scintiller quand tu es heureuse. Tout était là. Et je t'ai aimé. Je savais que rien ne pourrait changer ça. Alors allons de l'avant, dis moi que je ne t'aime pas. Dis moi que je ne pense pas à toi, que je ne me soucie pas de toi. Dis le si tu le penses vraiment."

Plus de silence. Il y avait des larmes sur les joues de Bella, roulant en vagues chaudes alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui, en colère contre elle-même, hurlant, criant dans son esprit à quel point elle était idiote, et maintenant elle l'avait finalement repoussé. Elle s'en était rapproché lorsqu'elle avait rejeté sa proposition et maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait fait pour de vrai. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, la regarde avec l'innocence mélancolique d'un enfant qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, puis murmure quelque chose comme 'merde, Bella' et fasse un pas dans sa direction. Ellle s'était effondrée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée à maintes reprises. Tenant son visage entre ses mains froides, elle avait embrassé son front, ses lèvres, ses yeux fermés, ses tempes, son menton, ses joues, toutes les parties de lui qu'elle pouvait trouver et lui avait dit qu'elle était si désolé, elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne voulait pas dire ça.

"S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas," supplia-t-elle alors qu'Edward l'attirait contre lui, sentant le hoquet hystérique de son souffle alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, son corps épousant le sien parfaitement.

"Jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais," lui répondit-il. Il avait pensé après sa proposition, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas, après avoir dû remettre la boite avec la bague au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes en sachant que c'était là chaque jour et détester tout dans sa vie parce que la femme qu'il aimait ne voulait pas de lui de la façon dont lui la voulait. Mais même quand le mal était le plus frais, chaque fois qu'il sentait ses yeux sur lui, entendait son souffle, sentait le parfum sucré de sa peau, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il lui appartenait et qu'elle lui appartenait n'était pas juste une conversation. Il savait que c'était aussi réel qu'autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas respirer sans elle. Il allait se coucher seulement après qu'elle se soit endormie parce qu'être couché dans le lit avec elle et savoir qu'elle était éveillée à côté de lui, savoir qu'elle pouvait se tourner et le regarder avec ses grands yeux bruns l'effrayait. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait dormir autrement que dans leur lit. Sans le son de souffle et le battement de son coeur à côté de lui, il pouvait seulement remuer encore et encore.

Bella frissonna d'un autre souffle et sentit l'humidité au dessus de sa joue alors que ses larmes imbibaient la chemise d'Edward, celle qu'elle lui avait acheté lorsqu'elle était à New York avec Alice et Rosalie pendant son anniversaire. Elle souleva sa tête pour dire qu'elle était désolé de nouveau, mais il l'a simplement serré contre son torse et l'a calmé, se balançant doucement avec elle, caressant ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Et il l'aimait vraiment. Elle n'avait juste pas su à quel point lorsqu'elle l'avait blessé si durement et il l'avait detesté avec une telle ferveur.

"Je suis désolé," dit-elle encore, son visage pressé contre son torse, ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas tenu comme ça depuis des semaines, l'avait à peine touché à part quand c'était un accident. Même quand il dormait, son corps semblait graviter loin d'elle, son coeur brisé maintenant la ligne entre eux deux inconsciement. Elle se sentait bien, mal, confuse, perdue, tout ça et plus encore en le tenant contre lui.

"Tu me détestes," murmura Bella. Elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, à quel point il était en colère contre elle, comment il avait si rapidement élevé la voix. Il la détestait. Cela la rendait malade.

Avec ces mots, il recula et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et il secoua la tête, lentement au début puis avec plus de force.

"Non, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne pourrais pas te détester même si je le voulais, même si j'essayais. J'ai essayé. Ca n'a pas marché. Je ne comprends juste pas. Tu dis que tu n'es pas prête, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu dis que tu m'aimes toujours, mais comment peux-tu m'aimer autant que tu le dis et ne pas vouloir être avec moi pour le reste de nos vies ? C'est tout ce que je veux, Bella... Juste être avec toi. Je ne veux pas être seulement ton petit ami désormais. je veux être ton mari, je veux que tu sois ma femme. Pas parce que je veux changer des choses entre nous, ou pour l'argent qui nous sauvera des impôts ou n'importe laquelle des autres choses ineptes pour lesquels d'autres se marient. Je le veux parce que je te veux toi. Tu ne le vois pas ?"

"Mais les choses changeront, Edward. Elles changent toujours," argumenta Bella.

"Alors nous changerons avec elle," répondit Edward en retour. Elle reniffla et cligna des yeux, sentant ses dernières larmes couler alors que ses pleurs s'arrêtaient. Edward se baissa et stoppa une larme de ses lèvres. Il détestait la voir pleurer.

Il ne voulait plus le faire désormais. Il ne voulait plus y penser, à son mal et au sien, ni les voir se détourner l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir leurs liens s'étirer lentement mais surement, entendre pratiquement chaque lien qu'ils avaient être déchiré par les mains invisibles du temps et les tessons de douleur.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire," murmura-t-il. Sur le visage de la jeune femme, la peine succéda au choc. Elle se détacha de son étreinte dans un moment de malentendu. Mais il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser partir. Elle avait emmené une autre partie de son coeur avec elle et il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser partir comme cela, comme elle semblait le croire.

Lorsqu'il captura la taille de Bella, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, comme il avait brisé son coeur en mille morceaux, elle voulait hurler mais sa gorge était gonflée de nouvelles larmes et elles l'etouffaient. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il contredisait tout ce qu'il venait de dire dans ces mots.

"Attends, Bella, attends, ecoute-moi," exiga-t-il. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, s'effondra sous la pression, dans l'incapacité de repousser ses mains forte d'elle. Pas qu'il la rendait faible, mais il était juste trop fort pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle lutta de nouveau mais il la tira vers lui et elle se laissa faire, les genoux d'Edward se retrouvant de chaque côté de ses hanches alors qu'il se battait pour la faire écouter.

"Je veux juste dire..." commença-t-il, essayant d'expliquer.

"Arrête !" cria-t-elle pratiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait dire, combien il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, que ce n'était pas assez qu'elle l'aimait ou qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés maintenant. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle voulait seulement refermer le gouffre, mais elle pouvait sentir maintenant qu'elle les avait seulement séparé l'un de l'autre.

"Bella ?"

"Je ne peux pas, Edward ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu ne veux..."

Cette fois il la coupa, recouvrant sa bouche, la faisant taire d'un baiser qu'elle sentit jusque dans ses orteils. Il l'avait à peine touché pendant un mois, sans parler de l'embrasser. Elle arrêta de lutter, arrêta de se battre, arrêta d'essayer de s'enfuir. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle accepta le goût de lui sur sa bouche, respira dans un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses doigts traçrent la ligne de sa machoire, prenant son visage entre ses mains délicatement. Et quand le baiser prit fin, trop vite à son goût, elle l'a seulement regardé, respirant lentement et profondément.

"Recommençons. Je ne veux pas te blesser chaque fois que je te regarde et je ne veux pas continuer à te blesser avec ma distance. Je sais que c'est difficile. Alors effaçons l'ardoise. Recommençons à zéro. Faisons tout encore une fois."

"Nous vivons ensemble, Edward."

"Je dormirai dans la chambre d'amis," proposa-t-il. "Je déplaçerai toutes mes affaires hors de notre chambre. Je deviendrai probablement insomniaque si je ne peux pas dormir à côté de toi et je pourrai avoir des difficultés à ne pas pouvoir te toucher chaque fois que je le veux. Ce sera difficile, mais je le ferais, pour toi, pour nous, parce que je t'aime et que je veux que cela marche. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux que je fasse."

"Tu penses que ça marcherait ?" demanda-t-elle. Edward se souleva d'elle et la laissa assise au sol seulement pour se faire entendre.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça ne marche pas, nous pourrons essayer autre chose. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Je deviendrais fou sans toi."

"Je comprends," répondit-elle dans un murmure, relevant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Edward s'approcha d'elle et toucha son visage, relevant son menton. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Essayeras-tu, pour moi, pour nous ?" demanda-t-il. Elle fit une pause puis acquiesça en silence.

Edward avait déplacé toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami juste comme il l'avait promis à Bella. Elle se changeait dans la salle de bain comme lui le fesait, comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu nue avant. Tous ses vêtements étaient sur la chaise et rangés sans ordre dans le placard. Il était trop fatigué emotionnellement pour se donner la peine de les ranger pour la nuit. Il avait passé toute la journée à faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était samedi. Peut-être que demain il demanderait à Bella de sortir diner, pour un premier rendez-vous en quelque sorte.

Tandis qu'Edward se déshabillait et se glissait dans les couverture du lit d'ami, Bella était couchée dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé pendant six ans dans trois appartements différents, et maintenant dans la maison dans laquelle il vivait. Ce n'était pas pareil. Aller se coucher seul n'avait rien de nouveau, mais savoir que cela ne viendrait pas, qu'il s'endormait dans une autre chambre en la laissant totalement seul, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été le mois dernier, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ces six dernières années. Elle remua et se tourna, ne pouvant pas dormir.

Edward n'avait pas plaisanté en disant qu'il serait insomniaque sans elle à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il alluma un ventilateur pour faire un peu de bruit, ainsi il ne s'endomirait pas dans le silence, puis applatit l'oreille à côté de lui, ainsi il aurait l'impression qu'il était à côté de quelqu'un. Mais cela ne l'aida pas. Le ventilateur et l'oreiller n'étaient pas Bella. Ils ne parlaient pas dans leur sommeil comme elle le fesait, ne se battaient pas dans leurs rêves en donnant des coups de pieds aux couvertures et tremblant de froid si personne ne les réenroulaient autour d'elle.

Il était sur le point d'aller boire la demi bouteille de xérès dans la cuisine pour l'aider à dormir lorsqu'il entendit la porte grinçer en s'ouvrant. Bella se glissa dans l'ouverture minuscule entre la porte et le mur, refermant la porte derrière elle. Edward la regarda bouger et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle avançe jusqu'au lit et repousse les couvertures.

Elle se glissa dans le lit avec lui et Edward se raidit. Il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir.

"Tu n'arrivais pas dormir ?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était réveillé. Elle secoua la tête lentement, trouvant ses yeux dans l'obscurité, ses orbes réfléchissantes vertes qui semblaient presque rougeoyer dans la pénombre de la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas un peu rapide, tu ne pense pas ? Ramper dans le lit d'un homme nu que tu ne connais pas ?" plaisanta Edward, seulement pour cacher son excitation de savoir que Bella voulait être près de lui, partager un lit avec lui.

"Pouvons-nous recommencer demain matin ?" murmura Bella, ignorant sa plaisanterie, s'approchant d'Edward. Ses mains se connectèrent à sa peau nue, la chaleur de son corps était plus réconfortant qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Edward répondit en s'approchant d'elle aussi, la ramenant vers lui, contre son torse et inspira son odeur, savourant la chaleur que sa joue diffusait contre son corps en manque d'elle. Il savait le matin qu'il se trouverait d'en le besoin d'oublier, de feindre qu'elle n'avait pas été dans le lit avec lui ce soir, qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu contre lui toute la nuit, passant une nuit blanche à écouter pendant des heures sa respiration ralentir alors qu'elle s'endormait à ses côtés, enfouie au creux de ses bras comme elle aimait être, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se réveillerait et sourirait doucement puis se souviendrait et sortirait du lit lentement avec répugnance, s'esquivera de la chambre pour faire du café, et ils pourraient s'éviter maladroitement dans la maison qu'ils partageaient.

Mais à cet instant il l'aimait, elle l'aimait et le monde disparaissait autour d'eux. Il embrassa le sommet de son crane et lui dit qu'il l'aimait dans l'obscurité, puis s'endormis, sa respiration se callant sur la sienne.


End file.
